ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 13
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 13 Voskit werd wakker en geeuwde uitgebreid terwijl hij zich uitstrekte. Nog even en hij kon het medicijnhol uit, dacht hij blij. Beukkit was al ontslagen en was niet meer verkouden. Daar was Voskit blij om. Groenblad kondigde zich aan, maar het zou niet zo'n warme worden, vertelde Muntwolk iedereen. Ook daar was Voskit tevreden mee, want hij wist dat de SchaduwClan een hekel had aan een hete Groenblad. Toen hij het medicijnhol uittrippelde zag hij Hazelpoot op de open plek zitten, emoties kolkend in haar ogen. Voskit werd een beetje bezorgt en wou naar haar toelopen, maar Zeggepoel blokkeerde hem met haar staart. Voskit keek haar verbaast aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij. "Ze wacht op Roggevlam, maar eerst moet Beukloof terugkeren." Voskit hield zijn kopje scheef."Waarom?" "Ze is woest geworden bij haar patrouille gisteren. Ze moet gestraft worden, vandaar." "Oh." Voskit fronstte en keek naar de zandkleurige poes. Hazelpoot keek niet terug. Voskit volgde haar blik en die leidde naar Stormpoot. De blauwgrijze kater babbelde glimlachend met zijn mentor, Veenhart. Hazelpoot's uitdrukking was peinzend, bijna verlangend. Voskit vond het irritant. Hij haatte Stormpoot plots om een of andere reden. De blauwgrijze leerling moest stoppen Hazelpoot pijn te doen en achterna te zitten alsof ze beste vrienden waren, want Voskit wist dat Hazelpoot verliefd op Stormpoot was, maar hij niet op haar. Hoe durfde dat schurft haar zelfs nog aan te kijken?! Voskit trok zijn neus op. Hij vond het zonde om zijn tijd te verspillen aan de blauwgrijze leerling, dus keek hij weer naar Hazelpoot. Haar ronde ogen waren zo mistig dat het hem angstig maakte, maar hij durfde zich er niet druk om te maken. Hij was bijna net zo groot als haar. Het verraste hem steeds weer hoe klein de voormalige eenling was. Ze was klein, maar soepel, en had een mooi gevormd lichaam. Voskit had de oudsten wel eens horen roddelen dat ze het lichaam van een bergkat was. Hoeveel geheimen had ze verborgen in dat mooie hoofd? Hoeveel verdriet, lijden en ervaring zaten opgesloten in haar jeugdige uiterlijk? Had ze de wind in haar hart, de kleuren in haar ogen en de geuren van het woud in haar neus zoals Clangeboren katten? Wat als ze bijzonder was? Voskit keek langdurig naar zijn vriendin. Erg lang. Zo lang dat het voelde alsof hij in slaap viel, maar toch was hij wakker. Toen hij bewuster werd bevond hij zich half waar hij zat, maar ook half op een andere plek. Alsof zijn ene oog bedekt was, maar zijn andere niet. Hij probeerde te kijken met beide. Hij voelde scherpe rotsen onder zijn poten, maar wist zeker dat er geen kiezels op de open plek lagen, laat staan scherpe gesteenten. De wind suisde om hem heen en droeg sneeuwvlokken met zich mee die op zijn pels bleven kleven en er ter plekke smolten, natte vlekken achterlatend. Hij liep in de schaduw van hoge bergen die als machtige leiders boven hem uittorenden, en hij liep op een smalle richel waarvan hij het gevoel had dat die ter plekke af zou kunnen breken. Toen hij omlaag keek was zijn vacht grijs. Hij wou schrikken, maar de kat wiens zicht hij deelde liep gewoon door, vastberaden tegen de ijzige wind in. "Adelaar!" klonk een stem. De kat draaide zich om, en Voskit volgde. Een lenige schildpadpoes klauwde haar weg naar hem toe. "Hallo, Mos." miauwde de grijze kater. Voskit keek nieuwsgierig naar de poes. Wie was ze? Waren dit bergkatten? Waarom liepen ze in het midden van Bladkaal door de bergen? Zouden ze niet in hun kamp blijven? "Haast je, Mos." miauwde een zilvergrijze poes met paarsblauwe ogen. "Rustig aan, Lavendel." grinnikte Adelaar. Mos sperde haar ogen wijd open toen ze de hartelijkheid tussen de twee zag. Lavendel rolde met haar ogen en draafde weg. "Adelaar!" miauwde Mos. Adelaar's ogen werden zacht. Voskit vroeg zich af of de twee partners waren. Plots gleed Mos uit over een bevroren richel. Haar ogen verwijdden zich in schok. Voskit - oftewel, Adelaar - voelde hoe hij vliegensvlug naar de poes toeschoot en haar vastgreep aan haar nekvel. "Adelaar!" gilde Mos."Help me!" Voskit's nek begon pijn te doen terwijl Adelaar de schildpadpoes omhoog probeerde te trekken, maar het lukte niet. "Het spijt me zo, Mos." miauwde hij. "Nee!!" krijstte Mos, doodsangst tot in de diepste ziel van haar stem."Nee! Ik smeek je, alsjeblieft! Ik hou van je Adelaar!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" Haar tranen vielen omlaag de diepte van de kloof in. "Sorry! Sorry!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." bleef Mos mompelen. Voskit vroeg zich geschokeerd af of er iets tussen de twee was gebeurt. Ze waren partners, of misschien waren ze ooit geliefden geweest, maar er was iets gebeurt en nu waren ze uit elkaar. En het was Mos' schuld geweest, waarom zou ze zich anders zo vurig en snikkend en trillend verontschuldigen? Adelaar lostte zijn grip een klein beetje, zielspijn in zijn ogen. "Adelaar!!" gilde Mos."Lavendel! Lavendel!!!" haar stem was zo luid en hoog dat Lavendel het zeker gehoord moest hebben, maar er kwam geen antwoord. "Alsjeblieft, bij de liefde van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht!!" krijstte Mos smekend. De tranen stroomden nu over haar wangen. Adelaar lostte nog een beetje. "Nee! Nee!! NEE!!!" smeekte Mos, spartelend als een wilde."Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!! Ik hou van je! Ik hou van je Adelaar!" Adelaar liet los. Mos stortte gillend de diepte in en verdween in de mist. Een zilvergrijze gedaante maakte zich los van de rotswand. "Opgeruimt staat netjes." kirde Lavendel. Adelaar keek zwijgend in de diepte van de kloof. Toen greep hij Lavendel aan haar nekvel en ramde hij haar over de rand. Ze viel schreeuwend naar beneden. "Opgeruimd staat netjes." zei Adelaar met een koude glimp in zijn ogen."Ik hoop dat je het licht van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht nooit zult zien, jij trut." Hij draaide zich om en verdween in de mist. Voskit schoot wakker en besefte dat er nauwelijks een paar seconden voorbij waren gegaan. "Ik ga even naar de oudsten," mompelde hij, en verdween naar het oudstenhol."Rozenloof?" murmelde hij."Muntwolk?" Muntwolk antwoordde."Rozenloof slaapt. Is er iets, kleine Voskit?" vroeg ze. "Ja." antwoordde Voskit."Is het ooit al gebeurt dat twee katten van deze Clan herinneringen van elkaar konden lezen? In elkaars hoofden konden kijken, aanvoelen als er iets mis was?" Er viel een stilte. "Ja, natuurlijk." miauwde Muntwolk."Als je ouder bent zal ik het je vertellen, Voskit." onderbrak ze hem voor hij zijn mond weer open kon doen. Voskit liep mokkend het oudstenhol alweer uit. "Geen vaarwel?" miauwde Rozenloof beledigt. Ze leek wakker te zijn geworden door zijn gestampvoet. "Vaar-niet-wel!" snauwde Voskit. De oudsten grinnikten en humeurig stampte hij het hol uit. Hij verstijfde in zijn stappen toen Beukloof het kamp binnenkwam en een aantal krijgers naar hem toeliepen. "Beukloof!" miauwde Lijsterzang. "Beukster," zei Taanwolk snibbig. Lijsterzang aapte haar toontje na en keek met glanzende ogen naar haar partner, die nu leider was geworden. "Gefeliciteerd, lieveling." snorde ze. De twee raakten elkaars neus aan en Beukster werd vrolijk begroet door de Clan. Beukster zag Hazelpoot zitten en zijn ogen verduisterden even. "Op maanhoog zal ik mijn nieuwe commandant benoemen. We zijn een beetje te laat, maar omdat Sparster 's avonds overleed hadden wij nauwelijks tijd om een nieuwe commandant te beslissen." miauwde hij. De Clan murmelde instemmend. "De SterrenClan had hier geen problemen mee." zei Beukster, opluchting in zijn ogen. Muntwolk kwam aanwandelen."Beukster." miauwde ze kort, knikkend naar een privéhoek achter het oudstenhol. Beukster knikte en de twee verdwenen. Voskit sloop nauwelijks zichtbaar achter ze aan en luisterde nieuwsgierig. "Heb je al je negen levens succesvol ontvangen?" miauwde Muntwolk zacht. "Ja." zei Beukster, al net zo geheimzinnig."Geen problemen. Ik denk... zou iemand Zandster vermoord hebben?" Voskit vroeg zich af over wat ze het in SterrenClansnaam hadden, maar toen ving hij gesnauw op. Hij draaide zich met een ruk om. Hazelpoot's oren waren platgevouwen en haar staart was tussen haar achterpoten gebogen. Roggevlam torende hoog boven haar uit en keek haar scherp aan, zijn mond vertrokken in een grauw. "Hoe durf je je zo te gedragen in het bijzijn van andere krijgers?!" snauwde hij in haar gezicht. Ze draaide haar hoofd weg en kneep haar ogen ferm dicht. "Kijk me aan!" siste Roggevlam."Niet-Clankittens zijn nutteloze wezens die niets, maar dan ook niets voorstellen in onze ogen! Prent dat goed in je hoofd, want een volgende foute uitspraak uit jouw mond ga ik niet tolereren!" Hazelpoot knikte, tranen in haar donkere ogen. Roggevlam keek haar nog één keer waarschuwend aan voor hij naar Beukster toetrippelde, die alweer klaar was met zijn gesprek met Muntwolk. Voskit keek naar Hazelpoot en wou naar haar toegaan, maar de zandkleurige poes rende het kamp al uit. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 12 ���� Hoofdstuk 14 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm